


Summer Depression

by casualbea



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbea/pseuds/casualbea
Summary: When Lucas' depression starts to effect his relationships with others, he's threatened to get kicked out of his flatshare by his roomates if he doesn't get help. So he does the dreaded, joins a therapy group for teenagers. His summer before his last year of high school might as well be ruined, but he'll find a way to make it worthwhile.





	1. That one Afternoon

Tick, tick, tick, tick

The golden and blue watch that belonged to the new group therapist was unbearable. Lucas made the mistake of sitting right next to Kat and he was one second away from getting up from his seat and running out the door. "Oh, sorry about that," she smiles to Lucas, turning it off.

A moment of silence passes over before she coughs. "How about we introduce ourselves?" the room goes entirely quiet this time. "Lucas, do you want to start?" Lucas anxiously darts his head upwards, not expecting his name to come out of her lips. 

"What?" he nervously responds. The group of what seems to be around twelve laugh almost in complete unison. Lucas could feel his cheeks starting to heat up as he meets eyes with Kat again.

"We're introducing ourselves, would you like to start?" He hated this. He hated being embarrassed, he hated being in the spotlight, but never in a million years would he ever let it show.

He jumps out of his chair, his confidence almost coming across as eagerness. His palms were disgustingly sweaty, so he hid them behind his back, hoping no one would notice or question it. The stickiness made his cold hands feel stuck together like glue.

"Uhm. Hi, my name is Lucas. I'm seventeen. I like reading." the words came out in stutters and he could feel all eyes on him.

"I also like music." He sounded _so_ stupid. _Why_ couldn't he put one coherent sentence together, just for once, he thought.

"Nice, thank you Lucas," Kat beams. "Up next, how about you, Emma?"

It was over. He did it. He lets out a sigh of relief and sits back down, the cold metal chair slightly shocking him as he sat back down. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to turn the A/C up so high deserved to be fired. He was practically shivering and was hugging himself without even realizing.

"I also enjoy reading and listening to music." Lucas looks up as he meets eyes with the girl.

She had warm, inviting brown eyes that could compare to honey. She let out a quiet laugh as a loose strand of hair kept blowing in her face because of the harsh air. "And yeah..." she trails off.

She takes one more glance at Lucas, this time giving a shy smile, before she sits back down. She was cute. Without realizing, he forgot to return the smile.

One by one, everyone got up and introduced themselves. The rest of the session was spent explaining what group therapy was and everything that was going to happen.

"Alright everyone, see you again on Friday!"

Lucas hurrily thanked the group therapist before rushing outside into the summer heat, warm at last. He was about to hop on his scooter before someone came running towards him. It was Emma. "Hi" She says loudly, giving another wide smile to Lucas.

"Hi" He beams back, accidentally sounding a little too cheerful.

She was wearing a picnic-styled red sundress with a white tshirt underneath. Her face was slighlty tinted gold with a few freckles scattered across her face. He felt ridiculous observating her features and probably came across as a total creep.

"Are you okay?" Emma questions.

"Hmm?" Lucas replies back, making them both laugh.

"I asked if you wanted to hangout today, maybe go to the park or something, it's a sunny day."

If Lucas was being completely honest, all he wanted to do is go straight home and curl up underneath his blankets. It already felt too late to back out of this situation, so he decided to just go with it. Lucas slightly hesitated before accepting the offer.

"Follow me" Emma beams, before hopping onto a light blue Vespa. She straps on a matching helmet with white detailing. And before Lucas can blink, she's in front of him and signaling him to follow.

It was a quick ride that probably only took around five minutes. When they pulled up, they were surrounded by an overwhelmingly amounts trees. Lucas was quick to notice a bold cherry blossom on the adjacent side of the park.

"Pretty, isn't it?" She comments, before removing her helmet and waiting for Lucas to join.

"Want to take a walk?" She adds lightly, not trying to imply it negatively. But of course, Lucas is Lucas, and _had_ to take the opportunity to joke.

"Take a walk?" He scoffs.  
"Wow, I can't believe you're sick of me already." Emma rolls her eyes and nudges him in the side while letting out a slight laugh.

"I've never been here before, actually" Lucas blurts out after a while. Emma turns to him with a shocked face. "Are you joking?" she gasps.

"That's it, next time you have to introduce yourself, I'm making you tell everyone that you've never been to the Yitzhak Rabin."

Totally unfair!" Lucas laughs defensively. "That means if I have to say it, you do it. You're the one who copied what i said inside there!"

Emma speed walks in front of Lucas, now directly in front of him and faced towards him. "Deal?" she smirks, "Deal." Lucas responds.

"Shake on it?" He adds in. "Shake on it." They both extend an arm out and shake each other's hand.

It goes silent for a moment, only the wind and distant talking can be heard. "So ridiculous," Emma laughs, breaking the silence. Lucas giggles in response before looking down at his shoes.

He hasn't genuinely laughed in a long time. In fact, he hasn't had this much fun with someone all summer. And it's just a walk, a walk with some girl he met in a _therapy group_ an hour ago _._ Lucas unknowingly smiles at that, while looking back up at her.

"What's so funny, huh Luke?" Lucas has to roll his eyes at that. He hated being called Luke or Lu. "It's Lu-"

Before he knows it, Emma is falling backwards, inches from smacking onto the pavement. Lucas instantly grabs her forearms, pulling her back up.

"That's what's so funny!" He exclaims. They're both laughing like hyenas at this point. "I tripped over a pebble!" Emma accidentally says a bit too loudly.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Lucas proclaims. Emma accidentally lets out a snort, making them erupt even louder.

Suddenly, Emma is spinning around in her sundress, her carmel eyes catching the sunlight. Lucas' arm is grabbed and she's pulling him up on a nearby grass patch in the shade. They plop down next to each other, desperate to catch their breath.

"Why'd you do that?" Lucas asks.

"Look up."

The huge cherry blossom was now hovering over them. The slight wind was blowing the fallen pink petals in a different direction. It felt good. The wind. The sun. laughing, having company.

"My dress has pockets" Emma randomly blurts out. Lucas was about to respond before she reaches into her pocket and retrieves her phone, starting to untangle her earphones.

She hands over one earbud to Lucas before unlocking her phone and opening her music playlist. _The_ _Strokes_. Lucas perks up.

You're like the girl version of me, he thought. Or at least, he meant to just think to himself. His brain and mouth don't get along sometimes.

Emma finds it amusing, also perking up. Her head titled to the side as she looks into his eyes. Admiring- was she admiring him? Lucas couldn't read her facial expression. She doesn't say anything else, only turning the volume up a couple notches.

"I love this part!"

Suddenly an earbud is being ripped from his ear and Emma is extending her arm to help him stand up. This time, she's opted to go speaker-mode instead and put her phone on full volume. Lucas could notice a few heads turning around in the corner of his eye. 

Before Lucas knows it, they're grabbing onto each other as they're making up dance moves along the way.

"This is the part where we do the fake guitar." Lucas nods in agreement.

"Okay now I'll twirl you."

"Mhm." Emma agrees before effortlessly turning. So many guys would probably die to be in his position, he thought to himself. "Should we add a cha-cha-slide move in there? Maybe a drop." Lucas suggests.

"Cha-cha-slide is the way to go."

A deep and unfamiliar voice comes from behind him. The voice makes Lucas jump as he simultaneously whips his head around. He shifts his eyes, finally meeting eyes with the taller stranger.

Blue eyes, but not _ordinary_ blue eyes. These kind felt like they could pierce your soul. The stranger's light brown hair was tousled perfectly, which kind of annoyed Lucas if he was being completely honest. The boy was wearing an all-black outfit, his t-shirt a shade slightly darker than his shorts. Great, he was the type that didn't even need to _try_ to make someone swoon over him.

" _Threat of Joy_ , nice taste."

Before Lucas could register the stranger's words, Emma starts running towards the boy and flinging her arms around him. "Eliott!" She exclaims very loudly, catching the both of them off-guard.

"Hi!" Eliott replies, embracing her.

His arms were slightly muscular, which Lucas immediately noticed. Not _too_ muscular, but you can tell he works out. Lucas was fed up with his own observations, he needed to stop paying attention to every little thing. He was annoying _himself_.

"Oh, sorry!" Emma slightly laughs, looking back at Lucas. "Lucas, Eliott. Eliott, Lucas."

The boys give each other a head nod and Eliott sneaks in a small smile. Lucas pretended not to have seen it, but he _definitely_ saw it.

Extremely attractive people made him uncomfortable, so he tried ignoring the _obvious_ elephant in the room. Lucas was good at hiding his thoughts and emotions, making him unreadable at times. He immediately put his wall up, he didn't care if he came across as cold right now.

Suddenly, Emma was beside Lucas. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. It took Lucas a few seconds to realize, but he didn't really mind. He had no clue what was going on. All he knew was that an extremely beautiful boy was standing in front of him and he had absolutely _no_ idea how to act.


	2. Buzzkill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: anxiety, panic attack

In the corner of Lucas' eye he could spot a tall girl approaching them. She had on a navy sundress with a straw hat that conveniently had a matching ribbon. Her dark brown hair was styled in a short bob and her natural makeup suited her perfectly. Although, a little excessive on the blush, it could pass off as a slight sunburn from afar.

Lucas lets his eyes drift towards the same girl who was now sneaking behind Eliott. She swings her arms around his neck and plops a kiss on his cheek. Lucas darts his head away, pretending not to have seen it happen.

"Are these your friends?" Lucas questions, even though the answer was _extremely_ obvious. Emma nods as she speeds over to them, giving the taller girl a hug. She motions for Lucas to come in a bit closer.

"Lucas, this Lucille," Emma states. Lucas shakes her hand and offers a little "hello" as Lucille introduces herself. Lucas gets too lost looking at a honeybee buzzing around Emma, not even paying attention to Lucille anymore. "And this is my boyfriend, Eliott."

He knows it shouldn't, but his heart drops a little. He fixes his gaze back up at Lucille and gives her a small smile before looking back at Eliott, only to see that his eyes were glued to her.

Lucas quickly averts his eyes and scoots closer to Emma, hoping for her to switch the conversation.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Lucille asks.

Emma darts her head upwards and exchanges a look with Lucas that could best be described as _we're both going to have lie and it better be fucking incredible_.

They both pause. There was zero chance Lucas was answering this. Emma clears her throat while continuing to lock eyes with Lucas.

This could go south very quickly. _Oh you know, we met at therapy this morning, just the usual._

 _"_ Oh, you know..." Emma trails off, panicking at Lucas. Lucas swallows, unsure of what to say. His mind went completely blank.

"Walking our dogs" Emma finally blurts out. She looks back at Lucille with her ridiculous answer. She was internally cringing so hard that even Lucas could sense it.

"Okay..." Lucille laughs.

"What kind of dogs do you guys have?" Eliott questions.

Emma gazes back at Lucas, trying to force her wide grin down. Lucas didn't have a dog. In fact, he hardly knew _anything_ about dogs, let alone breeds. Lucas taps the back of Emma's leg, making it clear that she was the one that needed to come up with the answer.

"A pomeranian" Emma blurts out. Eliott gives a suspicious look, before turning towards Lucas. Lucas tries to open his mouth, but nothing comes out.

Lucas couldn't stand himself. Why couldn't he act like a normal human instead of standing there and staring like an idiot.

"Him too" Emma stutters. "You know, he also has a pomeranian, that's what i meant. We both have one."

"Oh, i see" Eliott raises a confused eyebrow.

There was something about Eliott, he was always so smug. Lucas could feel the heat in his face each time Eliott even glanced in his direction. _Fucking boys_.

"How about we all go get ice cream or something?" Emma suggests.

Nope. No way, nada, zip, zero. Lucas couldn't function like a regular human being at the moment. There's no way they're going out with someone who's preventing him from having a decent time. Lucas felt insecure in the boy's presence which was enough, let alone interacting with him.

Lucille nods her head in agreement and Lucas assumes Eliott has done the same. "Alright, let's go then," Emma beams.

"Actually, i should probably get back," Lucas nervously states.

He didn't want to kill the fun, but he couldn't do it. To anyone else in the world, it wasn't a big deal. Ice cream with friends should be a fun thing. But to Lucas, it wasn't. He liked routine and he liked the comfort of being around people he knew.

When he met Emma, there was something about her presence that made him feel somewhat comfortable. Even going to the park with her was a _huge_ step for him.

"Boo! Lucas, don't be a buzzkill!" Emma exclaims.

"Sorry guys, maybe another time." He shrugs.

The group bids him goodbye as they start walking off in the opposite direction. Lucas lets out a deep sigh and looks up at the sky, his body finally calming down, he's alright.

Lucas feels a firm grip on his shoulder, causing him to squirm in response. He twists his head around, meeting the same pair of entrancing blue eyes from earlier. Lucas gets lost for a second, but immediately forces himself to snap out of it.

"Jes- don't fucking do that!" Lucas nearly yelps. Eliott laughs at him, not bothering to apologize. _Oh, so he's hot shit, huh. Lucas must be the one overreacting_. He holds back from giving an eye roll.

Eliott slightly tilts his head, hesitating before speaking. A single strand of his light brown hair was hanging in front of his left eye. Lucas had to physically hold himself back from moving it back in place.

"Emma wanted me to give you her number."

Lucas reaches his hand out to take what he presumed was a gum wrapper. Eliott suddenly pulls back his hand before Lucas is able to grasp it. Okay, Lucas did an _actual_ eyeroll at that.

Eliott mimicked the eyeroll back at Lucas.

_Hilarious_

"I just thought it was interesting how you both walk your dogs together but don't have each other's number."

Eliott squints his eyes at Lucas, shaking his head.

"You know, I'd much rather prefer Emma being the one giving me her number." Lucas proclaims.

"Okay, just give the paper to me." Lucas states aggressively.

"No, hand me your phone and I'll do it."

"No."

Eliott smirks again at this, putting his right hand over his own hip. Lucas could murder him right then and there. Who gave this dude the right to come over here and act like an absolute _prick_ to him?!

"See, they got so bored that they walked away" Eliott points out. Fuck, why'd they have to leave him alone with _him_?

"Emma said she'll hate me if i don't give it to you."

"Fine, I'll just go get it from her" Lucas declares. Lucas turns around, jogging in the direction of the girls.

That's until, of course, the other boy catches up and grabs his arm. Lucas fights against his grip, trying to get free. Eliott didn't care. He put both hands on Lucas' shoulders and spun him around.

Lucas was angry, so angry. But he couldn't keep his eyes away from Eliott. And he hated that. He hated that he had to force himself to look at his shoes or past the boy's shoulders.

"Get your hands off me." He can barely stutter out.

Eliott realizes his hands were still planted on the boy's shoulders and he quickly lets go. Actually listening to Lucas this time.

"There's no use in you doing this. I'm not giving you my phone, so go away."

"I've never seen you before, how do you know Emma?" Eliott interrupts.

"Drop it." Lucas grunts.

"I'll figure out anyways."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Eliott adds.

"Oh, so I'm stubborn because i don't want some random guy to steal my phone? And i really don't want to be around him right now but he won't leave me alone." Lucas says almost entirely in one breath.

Elliott's face drops as he scans Lucas, looking for a hint of sarcasm. There was absolutely none.

It wasn't a lie. He didn't want to be with the other boy right now. He didn't want his skin to burn every time he touched him. Or butterflies swarm in his stomach each time his name came out of his mouth. And he sure as hell, didn't want him to find out he had even a slight interest in him.

Eliott doesn't say anything back, so Lucas breaks the silence.

"How can I even trust you?"

Eliott shrugs, even he didn't know the answer. He gives a weak smile to Lucas before dashing past him and back in the direction of the girls.

 _Screw this_.

Lucas hesitates before running after him. The taller boy's stride was a little harder to keep up with. If he wasn't so out of breath, he'd scream for Eliott to wait up. But he didn't, he kept running and running, and Eliott could hear his feet sweeping against the grass but still didn't bother to stop.

Was this some sort of game to him? Lucas was still a couple of feet behind, not quite close enough to touch him. He didn't understand why he even thought that getting Eliott's attention was a smart idea to begin with.

Without thinking, Lucas jumps onto Eliott's back, a somewhat attempt at tackling him. This caused Eliott to trip and within moments, the boys were down on the grass. The taller boy accidentally face planted and Lucas was awkwardly sprawled across his back.

Lucas pauses, waiting for his response. Eliott says nothing.

"Eliott" Lucas tries to whisper. "Hey, Eliott"

" _Shit, shit, shit_."

Lucas' breathing gets faster and faster. He didn't mean to hurt him. He didn't think. He didn't fucking think. Lucas crawls up to Eliott, hoping for a noise. A groan, anything.

Eliott's head was faced in the opposite direction of Lucas and for a split second, Lucas could've sworn he might've just seen a smile peek through. Eliott whips his head to the side, immediately being met with Lucas kneeling by him.

He chuckles at the boy, hoping for a laugh back. But he wasn't laughing, he couldn't catch his breath. Eliott jolts up, unsure of what was happening. He puts both hands on Lucas' shoulders.

"Lucas, you're okay. Slow breaths" He repeats.

"Watch me, okay?" Eliott reassures.

Eliott carefully places his fingers underneath the boys' chin, lifting his head up slowly. Lucas held in his tears, there was no way he'd let someone like Eliott watch him become even more vulnerable than he already was. Lucas could tell he had experience with panic attacks because of all the go-to, generic steps that seemed rehearsed.

There were only certain mechanisms that helped Lucas calm down faster, but he still let himself settle down while listening to Eliott's voice and mimicking his breathing. He hadn't even noticed that he was clutching onto the two fingers that were resting underneath his chin. His eyes went wide once he realized, making him internally panic even more. Lucas quickly turns his head to the side and pushes Eliott's hand away. Flames were igniting in his fingertips.

After what seemed like a minute of reassurance, Lucas lets out a tired laugh and shakes his head. "I'm so sorry."

Eliott shouldn't have seen this. Nobody's first encounter with Lucas should ever be that. He was crumbling more and more thinking about what had just happened.

"Never apologize, Lucas."

That sentence could replay in his mind forever. He wishes it could be true, but he let the idea of it linger in his mind a little longer. Truthfully, Eliott's voice could compare to the equivalency of the current summer breeze.

"Are you okay?" He hums.

Lucas hadn't even noticed that he had shut his eyes. He quickly shoots them back open, hoping Eliott didn't have a clue of what he was imagining.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lucas laughs it off. In reality, he felt like disappearing into the unknown. He just hoped that Eliott wouldn't tell Lucille or Emma about what happened.

Unexpectedly, Eliott pulls himself closer to Lucas. Lucas holds in his breath, caught completely off-guard. Eliott reaches his hand out, palm first. He motions for Lucas to hand him something. _Fuck you Eliott_.

Lucas hesitates before digging his hand in his pocket and handing his phone over. Which could possibly be a big mistake. He watches as Eliott, now cross legged, retrieves the gum wrapper from his back pocket.

Eliott opens Lucas' contacts and one-by-one, slowly inserts each digit. Lucas knew exactly what he was doing and if Eliott thought he was being clever, he wasn't. Lucas lets his eyes drift over to the girls, who were now staring at the both of them. _Great_.

"Here you go," Eliott beams.

He quickly hops up from the ground and extends an arm out towards Lucas. Lucas grabs his hand and Eliott lifts him upwards with ease.

"It was nice meeting you, Lucas"

Eliott gives another smirk before suddenly turning back around and running in the direction of Emma and Lucille. Lucas watches him until he's far in the distance, caught up with the two of them.

Lucas catches himself smiling at the thought that he now had his number. He couldn't believe the Emma lie was just a bullshit excuse for Eliott to get his number. Lucas scoffs at that and continues pacing in the direction where him and Emma had first arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the delay! I will be updating a lot more frequently :)


	3. Lucas no.2

"Lucas wake up, we saved you dinner!"

"Oh come on! We want to hear about how your day went!"

Lucas pauses, processing what they were referring to.

He quickly turns his phone on, the bright screen nearly burning his eyes.

8:00 PM

Okay, how the _hell_ had he managed to sleep in that long? Definitely a close 3rd behind the time he once slept in for nearly 24 hours after fucking up his sleep schedule binging Netflix for three entire days.The top spot goes to last year when he slept 36 hours after the lowest point of his life had happened.

Lucas grumbles in response, making sure both of them heard.

Lisa starts harshly knocking on the door, now threatening to forcefully unlock his door. He immediately perks up out of bed and runs over to the door and unlocks it himself.

His roomates had rules, one of them being they were only allowed to bust into Lucas' room if:

1\. He hadn't come out of his room all day

2\. He needed to be somewhere

3\. An Emergency

Today was a near close call if he hadn't used his actual alarm clock. The amount of times Lisa would have to wake him up to go to school was staggering.

Lucas takes a seat at the table while a plate of heated up spaghetti was being pushed in front of him. He sighed as he picked up his fork and dug in. Both roommates now staring at his every move.

"Look, I'm eating it. You don't have to stare at me like I'm some sort of creature. I just want to eat in peace."

They both nod and make their way over to the couch.

For a split second, Lucas felt like tiptoeing over to trashcan. He resisted the urge and slowly took more bites until he was finished.

Lucas thanks them before heading back into his room and shutting the door behind him. He plops down on his bed and turns his phone on. Two missed calls, both ten minutes apart. Lucas scratches his head before checking who it was. None other than Baz himself.

A second later the front door is being swung open and shouts are echoing throughout the flat. None other than Basile.

"Lucas your friends are here!"

Lucas sighs before his door is being flung open and he's being trampled by all three boys. He was nearly suffocating at this point. No matter how hard he tried, Lucas couldn't stop himself from letting out a laugh.

"Pregame?" Arthur asks. "Well, DUH!" Baz yells. Lucas rolls his eyes as Baz and Yann grab his arms and force him off the bed.

"Lulu you're coming with us! We found an _amazing_ party, and you better come with us!" Baz proclaims.

"I don't think that's a great idea." Lucas states.

"Come on Lucas, lighten up a bit. You need to get out for once" Yann suggests.

"I'm not really feeling that great gu-" Baz shoves a drink in Lucas' hand, not listening to a word he's saying.

"Lucas is exhausted, he hasn't had a great day today. I think he just needs a chill night." Lisa says in defense. The boys don't protest, and instead all gather around in the living room.

They opt for talking about each other's summers and all the girls they've "hooked up" with. Every time it came around to Lucas he danced around the topic and swayed the conversation.

"Oh shit" Yann mumbles while looking down at his phone.

"Hey Lucas, would you mind if we maybe went out? Or we can stick around here if you want bro."

"Finally, you guys are leaving!" Lucas jokes.

They all laugh and Baz lightly nudges him. Arthur pats him on the back before walking through the frame. Yann stops and mouths a "Thank you" before smiling and shutting the door behind him.

Lucas heads back to his room and crawls under his warm covers. The sound of the cool air lulled him as he started to drift off. Lucas awakes to the sound of his ringtone blaring.

 _Are you serious, Baz?_ Lucas lets out a deep sigh before answering. "Yes, Baz?" The sound of loud chatter and music was overbearing.

"So, I kinda lost Arthur and Yann, i don't know where I'm at" Baz laughs.

"Baz it's 1 am are you still at the party?"

"Yes" he bursts out in laughter.

"I'm in a bathroom but it's spinning. A spinning bathroom? You know a bathroom except a spinny one-"

"Baz do i need to come pick you up?"

"Please Lulu" He giggles.

"I'll find you, don't leave okay?" "Mhm" he hangs up before Lucas can say anything else.

Lucas flings his covers off and sprints out of bed. He examines himself in the mirror, a huge tomato sauce stain imprinted on his shirt. _Great_.

He hurriedly puts on a peach colored t-shirt that had fallen off its hanger from earlier. Not bothering, he keeps his sweatpants on. Lucas was halfway through the door until he remembered something. _The address_. He didn't have the _fucking address_.

He fumbles opening his phone and goes through his messages. _Hoping_ , just hoping Baz had messaged it to him. Nope. Just as a he almost gave up, his phone starts buzzing. Arthur's name pops up and he answers.

"Hey Lucas, so we kind of lost Baz..."

Lucas sighs before responding. "Send me the address, I'm coming."

Lucas sprints out of the door, grabbing a random pair of shoes on his way out. Lucas slips them on before realizing they were both left-footed. If he was in a different situation he'd definitely be laughing.

After minutes of running down to the metro, he's finally sat down on the train. It's packed with all sorts of different people, mostly people coming to and from their night shifts.

Before he knows it, he's at his stop.

Step one: _complete_.

If Lucas was honest, he didn't know shit about directions. So he went with his last resort, Uber. The amount of money he spent just to retrieve his fucked up friend made him cringe.

As the awkward silence of the ride continued, the car finally halted. Lucas could already hear ruckus and shouts coming from nearby.

"Uh _Hello_? Kid, get out."

Lucas snaps out of his thoughts and proceeds to climb out of the passenger side. The man speeds away and Lucas is left standing in the middle of the street.

He hesitates before stepping in the direction of the noise. His hearts starts pounding as he proceeds to walk inside.

Okay Lucas, in and out.

Goal: _Find the bathroom. Find Baz. Get out_.

The blaring pop music nearly killed Lucas as he made his way through the entrance. He was immediately hit with the changing lights hanging from the ceiling. The bright neon colors made him sick.

_Lucas just find the bathroom. You got this._

Okay, things might've picked up a little faster than he anticipated.

_Lucas, you need to get to the bathroom now, forget Baz._

Lucas darts down the nearest hallway, shaking each doorknob. Locked, locked, aaand locked.

In a swift, he turns around and makes his way through the swarms of people. He desperately wanted to apologize to every "ow" or dirty look people gave.

Without thinking twice, Lucas rushes towards the back door. That's until it _really_ hits him.

_Plan B: kitchen sink_

Lucas makes a quick dash for the sink. With all his might, he shoves the obstacle of people out of this way. A girl gasps and Lucas reaches towards the sink, barely making it.

He couldn't be in a worse possible situation. A Throbbing headache from the lights and music. Throwing up in a stranger's crowded house. _Hell_ , he didn't even know whose party this was.

_One, two, three. Deep, continuous breaths. Don't dig your fingernails into your skin._

"Here" an unfamiliar voice states.

A girl with long blonde hair offers him a glass of water and Lucas accepts. She kindly nods and walks away.

Once Lucas settles down, he lifts himself up and heads over to the back door. He twists the knob and is immediately hit by the outside wind. The coolness felt nice against his warm skin.

"H-hey there buddy!My best bud, Lulu"

Lucas quickly darts to the side and meets eyes with his _very, very_ drunk friend.

"Baz?" Lucas pauses, double checking if it actually was him.

"I got kicked out of the bathroom" He stutters. "Long story"

"Okay let's get up, we need to leave, Baz"

Baz giggles and takes a swig of a plastic water bottle. Hopefully _not_ vodka.

"Lulu sit down for a minute. It's so nice outside" He struggles getting the words out of his mouth.

Lucas contemplates before giving in and sitting on a step next to Baz.

Baz goes off on a drunken tangent. meanwhile Lucas observes everything going on inside.

The neon lights were now set to a bright purple color. Lots of bodies were pressed up against each others. I mean, _a lot_. The ones who weren't were chugging alcohol like it was their death wish.

"I want hair like him" Baz exclaims while pointing through the glass door.

Standing in a back corner was a boy with silver hair. He was wearing chains head-to-toe. Chain necklaces, chains used as a belt, chain earrings. Well, only one chain earring if he was being specific.

Bright red converse and a black striped tshirt. Black chipped nail polish. _Cuffed_ jeans.

He noticed a taller boy approach him and the two started to make conversation. Apparently the atmosphere changed because within a minute, the silver-haired boy had him pinned against the corner wall. Their lips met and the older boy tilted his head forward.

"Holy shit, no way. There's absolutely no way"

Lucas feels his heart start to race and his mouth automatically gape open.

_Eliott?_

_No way it's Eliott._

He didn't want to watch them, but he couldn't keep his eyes away. This had to be some sort of joke.

"What kind of e-boy bullshit is this?" Baz starts to narrate. A little too loudly.

He laughs at his own comment.

"I mean, come on! they can't even kiss. I hope they're not a couple! How much you wanna bet this dude just got kicked out of emo nite!" Baz passionately exclaims.

Lucas gives a legitimate chuckle at that.

Lucas examines the taller boy again. The exact same black outfit Eliott was wearing earlier. The same perfect hair. The same-

Before he could even finish his thought, the boy's eyes met his.

In what seemed as utter disbelief, Eliott furrows his brow and squints in Lucas' direction. He pulls back from the other boy and fixates his eyes on Lucas instead.

Lucas could barely process what in the literal _hell_ was happening. The two of them now locking each other's gaze. Eliott's mouth now completely removed from the other boy.

"Who is that guy staring at?" Baz questions.

Lucas averts his eyes and laughs at how ridiculous this was. And the fact that Eliott was cheating on Lucille? With a _guy_?

"I don't know" Lucas sighs.

_Big lie._

Lucas tilts his head back up after a few seconds, already expecting Eliott's glaring look. Once Eliott notices Lucas is looking, he grabs the silver-haired boy's face and cups his hands around his face. He licks his lips and presses their lips together. They instantly, well, _go at it_.

Baz bursts out in laughter before nudging Lucas.

"Lucas, this is fucking lame. Yet, so entertaining."

Lucas agrees even though a part of him felt weirdly betrayed. Lucas got jealous sometimes, sure. Easily when it was someone he was close to and knew. One thing he hated was shit like this.

But if Eliott thought Lucas was there to hookup, he was definitely wrong.

Eliott showed a side Lucas wish he'd rather kept to himself. The fact that he even thought Lucas would fall for something so cliche was hilarious.

As if Lucas would come inside, find some random person to hookup with. Him and Eliott would have an intense eye fucking contest, trying to make the other one jealous. See how long they'd last until the other gives in. Yata yata yata.

"Okay Baz, let's go"

"Mhm" he agrees before Lucas struggles to sling him over his back.

If Eliott wanted to get a reaction out of Lucas so badly tonight, he'd give him one.

Lucas reaches into his pocket, hoping there would be a pen in one of them.

_Luck._

_Pure Luck_.

Lucas makes his way through the crowd before taking a deep breath. He was a fiery ball of anxiety.

"Lulu what are you doing?"

Lucas walks up to the boys, ignoring Eliott's very uncomfortable and intense stare. He clears his throat.

_he's got this._

"Oh okay, I see" The boy proclaims.

All of the sudden, the silver-haired boy gives Eliott the middle finger and storms off.

Lucas quickly grabs his wrist. The boy stops in his tracks and glares at Lucas.

Lucas clears his throat.

"Hey, er, i think you're really cute. I was wondering if i could get your number?"

The boy raises an eyebrow before gazing back at Lucas.

"Uhm- I mean. Yeah, sure" he replies in confusion. 

Lucas fishes his pocket for the black pen, finally grasping it.

"Here" Lucas says before holding his arm out.

It was a tough balancing act with Baz on his back, but he managed.

"And your name?" Lucas asks, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Lucas." He smiles.

Baz bursts out in laughter.

"You both have the same name!"

Silver-haired boy winks before giving a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas."

"You too, Lucas"

The boy presses the black ink onto Lucas' skin with ease. His writing was readable but on the verge of chicken scratch. Aware of Baz hanging onto his back, he puts the pen back into Lucas' pocket for him.

"Okay Lulu, time to leave. I know the tension is strong and you looove his hair but i need sleep." Baz says, slurring his words together.

The Silver-haired boy laughs before he meets eyes with Lucas, causing them both to awkwardly chuckle.

"Alright, Baz." Lucas agrees.

The other boy follows them to the door, making sure they both get out okay.

"Bye" Baz whispers.

"Bye" new Lucas laughs.

_Okay, that's a redeemable quality._

Lucas could feel Eliott's stare focused directly on him the entire time. Lucas was lying if he said he didn't want to glance back. But as the master of hiding his emotions, he didn't give in that Easily.

Eliott wanted some attention. Lucas gave it to him. Probably not how he wanted, but he got it.

 _Bonus:_ This was technically the first time Lucas confidently asked for a guy's number. He was kind of proud of himself.

Would them both being named Lucas' cause problems? _potentially_. Did silver-haired boy seem like his type? No. Was he gonna give it a shot? _maybe_.

Nearly an hour later, Lucas finally makes his way back to the flat. Baz now snoring _extremely_ loud. Lucas walks into his dark room and carefully places the boy on top of his bed. He grabs a small blanket and rests down on the ground, too tired to even care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eboys be aware! don't take this chapter personally or else I'll make you buy me a ticket to emo nite. (Going to Emo Nite is genuinely on my bucketlist)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! this will be my first story posted on ao3, so stay tuned for more chapters! Also, please don't roast me too hard on the plenty of mistakes I've probably made, I'm not perfect haha! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of plenty to come ;)


End file.
